The things you do for love
by Saphire-flames93
Summary: Derek and Emily have a secret that their friends don't know; they are married and have two children. They are happy living their two separate lives, but, what will happen when they accidentally crossed? Derek is missing and the only thing that Emily can do is tell them the truth. I suck at summaries, but, give it a chance! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay, I don't own Criminal Minds or the Characters. I know this chapter is short, it is only a little taste, if you like it…I'll continue it. Please, R and R! **

Derek groaned as he joined his wife and two children in the kitchen; "Another case?" She asked as she ripped up pieces of toast and bananas for the kids, Derek hated seeing the pain in her eyes every time they were called away on a case, he hated seeing his children growing up and not being able to be their for most of it.

"We got a new case, JJ just called; you'll be getting a call soon also." He explained as he kissed his kids on the head.

"You go in already, one of us should be there on time; I'll drop the kids off at daycare and be there as soon as I can." Emily explained to her husband.

Derek sighed, he hated the fact that they had to hide their marriage and their children from the team, from their family; he wished that they could have the chance to get to know their kids, they were initially going to make Garcia the god mother of their children, but the BAU rules clearly stated that two agents were not to be in a relationship.

So, they made the hard decision.

"Em…" He started to say, stepping closer to her.

"Derek, go, JJ and Hotch will be angry if we are _both_ late. Plus, it might tip them off that something is going on and we don't want that."

"You're right…Okay, goodbye my loves, I'll see you this evening." Derek called out to his family, he laughed as he heard his wife groan; "Ava, Ella, eat your breakfast please!"

He arrived at the BAU exactly fifteen minutes before his wife did and, just as she predicted, JJ was furious that she was late again. The case was a bad one and both Derek and Emily knew that they were going to be a way for a little while; there were ten victims as far as they could tell, the man cut up his victims and fed them to others at local charity food kitchens, but left one part of his victim behind; like a finger, or a toe, a leg, etc.

"Alright, we are going to Austin. Wheels up in twenty!" Hotch said as they all exited the room, when the conference room was empty, Emily pulled out her cellphone and called the nanny; "Hey, Nicole. It's Emily."

_Oh, hi Mrs. Morgan. How can I help you? _

"Listen, we just got a case and we are leaving for Texas in twenty minutes. Can you stay with the kids for a couple of days?"

_How long are you going to be gone? _

"I don't know how long this one is going to take, if it doesn't work for you I can try and find somebody else, but we will pay you extra."

_Oh, it's not a problem. _

"Thank you so much!"

_Alright. Well, I'll see you when you get back._

Emily sighed as she hung up her phone, she really didn't like leaving her children alone with the nanny for long periods of time; it wasn't that she didn't trust Nicole or anything, it was far from that, to make sure she was the one Emily pulled some strings and got the local police department to do a background check on her. It was just that, each time they left their kids behind, the job got harder and harder.

"Was that Nicole?" Derek's voice echoed slightly in the almost empty conference room, Emily turned to see him walking towards her; "Yeah, she said she could watch the kids for a couple of days until we get back."

"Hey, baby girl, I know it's hard. But, Nicole is a good girl, our kids will be safe." Derek tried to reassure his wife.

"Yes, I know that…But will _we_?" She asked him before pushing past him and exiting the room. Derek watched Emily as she walked down the stairs and entered the bull pen, he watched her face light up as she talked to their friends; he loved her with all of his heart, he would give his life to protect her and the kids.

But, that was something he prayed he would never have to do.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought? REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Derek smiled at his wife as he watched her interact with one of the victims' daughters, watching Emily with the little girl made him miss his daughters even more than he already did; to be honest, at first they were terrified when they found out they were having twins, life was already crazy enough working for the BAU.

But, they were making it work.

"She is really good with kids, isn't she?" JJ said approaching Derek.

"Yeah, she is." He smiled at Emily as she parted from the girl and joined them on the driveway. They had landed in Austin about an hour ago, Emily turned around and looked at the warehouse; if there was one thing they had learned while working with the BAU, it was that nothing good _ever_ happened when they were called out to a warehouse in the middle of the country.

"What do we got?" Hotch asked, stepping out of the SUV followed by Rossi, Reid and Garcia. It was the first time in a while since Garcia was called out on a case with the team, she always explained to them that the cases were still graphic behind her computer screen but it was different when she experienced it in the field; "Turns out the local law enforcement was farther along in the case than we initially thought." JJ started.

"Chief Jameson, according to his cadets, has read Rossi's books and followed them as best as he could." Morgan added. "They even have a man in custody they want us to interrogate, they say he has motive and means."

"Okay; JJ, Morgan, you stay here and see if they missed anything when they canvassed the warehouse. Prentiss; you and Reid go get Garcia settled into the hotel and then go talk to the victims' families, see if they can recall anything that might help the investigation further. Rossi, you come with me and we will go talk to the man they have in custody." Hotch instructed the team, they all nodded and went their separate ways.

"Hey." Emily said, turning to Derek when the team wasn't looking. She couldn't help but admire her husband in everything they did, they had only been married for just over two years and their fire still burned with intense passion; even his simplest touch affected her. "Be safe. Okay?"

"Always, mama." He replied, making sure JJ and the others weren't looking before reaching up and caressing her face; "I love you."

"I love you too, Der." She replied.

"Hey, Em." Reid said, walking up to them. They immediately pulled away from each other hoping that he didn't see anything. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She replied, Emily sighed as she watched Derek walk up the drive towards JJ who was waiting for him near the warehouse, she always worried about him when they went out into the field on cases; she wasn't worried that he wouldn't have back up, it was the fact that she knew he would give his life if it meant saving somebody else's.

He had always been the hero type of person.

And he always would be.

As Emily with Reid towards the vehicle, she couldn't help but notice the feeling in her gut that something wasn't right with the crime scene, she could feel eyes on her as they walked towards the vehicle and she turned to see a man standing between the trees watching them; but, she pushed the feeling aside after profiling him and rendering him harmless. Little did she know that it would be the last time that she would see her husband; three hours later, after Garcia was settled and they talked to all of the families, they made their way towards the hotel where the rest of the team was waiting for them.

"Hey, we are going to dinner. What do you guys feel like?" JJ asked as they approached the rest of the team, Emily looked around the room for Derek but was unable to spot him; "Where is Derek?"

"We finished canvassing the scene two hours ago, he said that he was going to call you and see if you needed help with the families." JJ explained to Emily who was becoming more and more concerned for the well-being of her husband by the minute.

"JJ, I haven't seen him since we left the warehouse this morning." Emily told her.

"Okay, let's just calm down here." Rossi stepped in. "I'm sure he's fine, he probably is with Garcia."

"Who is with Garcia?" A voice echoed through the hotel lobby and they all turned to see Garcia standing outside of the elevator with a very confused look on her face. That is when they knew that the question they all dared not to say out loud had been answered;

Derek Morgan was missing.

**DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY **

It was dark and it smelled like cigarettes mixed with the overwhelming stench of sweat. He could feel as someone lifted him and tied his hands and feet together, he kept his eyes shut, trying to block out the nasty headache he had starting. A strong hand grasped his legs and then thrusted him against a hard surface. _Where am I?_ Derek thought to himself, opening his eyes to meet a harsh light flooding through a window; he looked around to find himself in the middle of a living room floor.

A few books were scattered across the floor, a coffee table broken against the wall across the room and there were a couple of lawn chairs placed in front of a large fire place. He looked up as a man walked into the room and approached him; he was tall, he had long stringy black hair and green eyes. His mouth had a funny shape to it, like he had surgery to close the space between his nose and his mouth at one point. Derek could see another person sitting on the couch, but he could only make out the silhouette due to the bright sun shining brightly on him.

"Derek Morgan, FBI." The man in front of him said in a sneering voice, Derek could hardly understand him due to his thick Italian accent; "Egli meglio benissimo essere, altrimenti voi idioti mi ha fatto la persona sbagliata!" A voice emerged from the couch belonging to a woman who seemed to be _very_ unhappy.

"Yes, I am." Derek growled, narrowing his eyes at the man before him, "What I don't understand is what the fuck you want from me."

"Fuori di qui! Voglio parlare con lui solo." The woman yelled at the man causing him to nod in response before he exited the room, Derek sat on the floor staring at the woman in silence. He shot her a confusing look before she stood up and approached him laughing; "You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

"What happened to the Italian?" Derek asked her.

"My men speak very little English; the majority of their knowledge is in Italian." She said, getting closer to him; she had long dark hair and green eyes, there was something about her that was very familiar to Derek, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let me go."

"That can't happen, Agent Morgan." She said, walking in circles around him. "You see, the problem is that you know too much about me already."

"I don't know who you are." He spat at her.

She laughed; "Do you remember George Foyet? Well, you would most likely remember him as the 'Reaper'."

"What about him?"

"Well, if your analyst had dug just a little deeper, she would have found that he had a daughter. Grace." The woman smiled down at Derek and in that moment, it dawned on him where he had seen her before. She was Foyet's daughter, she was 2 years old at the time and living with her father; he was always unsure of what happened to his daughter, but, he never took the time to look into it. The rest of the team knew that he had a daughter and they agreed to keep it from Hotch at the time, knowing that it would do more damage to him knowing that he left a child without her parents.

Derek groaned as she dragged him from the living room and down the hallway, she lead him past multiple doors and to the very end of the hall where she opened a door and dragged him into a bedroom. The walls were painted all white, there was an old dresser near the window which had been boarded up, she sat Derek up and he looked around.

He looked at her questioningly as she bent down and untied his arms and legs; "This is going to be your room now. There are some clothes in the dresser along with a pillow and a blanket."

"Why am I here?" He asked the question that he had been wanting an answer to.

"You destroyed my family." She smiled wickedly at him. "Now I am going to destroy yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Two chapters in one day! WOWIE! Ha-ha. Enjoy! Read and Review! ;) **

Emily paced back and forth in the airport, outside of the terminal they were to come out of; she couldn't believe this was happening. Emily knew that it was time she told the team about their marriage, about their children, but she didn't want to be taken off the case; anybody who had a badge knew that if you were too close to the case, whether the victim was your brother or your husband, you would get pulled from the case.

She couldn't let that happen.

She knew Derek better than anybody else working the case, and she knew that she was the only one who would be able to find him; she had called the nanny and requested that she brought the girls down to Austin, all expenses paid, Emily knew that it was time to tell the team the truth being their relationship, even though they did really well to hide it from all of them.

It was time.

Emily was standing there waiting for them to arrive when her phone started to vibrate in her pocket; _Hey, Em. Where did you go? Hotch wants to speak with all of us, are you okay? _

_JJ_

She sighed as she replied to JJ's message; _Yes, I am fine. I am just picking up a package from the airport. I will be back in twenty. _

_What package do you need to pick up from the airport? Oh well. See you when you get back. _

_JJ _

"Mrs. Morgan!" A voice echoed across the almost empty airport terminal and Emily turned to see Nicole exiting through the doors carrying Ava on her hip and pushing the sleeping Ella in the stroller. Emily sighed when she saw them, it felt like some of the grief was taken off of her when she saw the girls were safe; "Hi baby." Emily smiled at her daughter, taking the squealing Ava out of Nicole's arms.

"They missed you." Nicole said as they walked down the hallway and out of the airport; "Mrs. Morgan?"

"Yes?" Emily asked, turning around to face Nicole.

"Why did you call us out here? What is going on?"

"My husband is missing, he went missing from the crime scene and I thought that you three would be safer here with me and the rest of my team than at home where you are vulnerable and exposed, instead of at home where they could easily access you, god forbid." Emily explained just to receive a nod from Nicole in response. She understood that Nicole was scared, she would be too if she was put in that position, but they were safe now.

They were safe all together.

They were safe.

**DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY **

Derek knew that there was a few ways of meeting your maker; by dying of natural causes including sickness, dying by accident, dying by somebody else's hand or by your own. The brain-piercing musing crushed all other sounds around him in the room; "What's up?" Grace's man slurred as he entered the room, it was clear that he had been drinking by the overwhelming smell of vodka on his breath and the empty bottle in his hand.

The man's foot connected with Derek's chin sending him flying backwards into the wall, the impact of the hit radiated from Derek's back and went all the way down to his toes. The man threw the empty vodka bottle at his head; it missed, but his slashing front kick didn't. Derek bent over as air was torn from his gut, next, the man slammed a vicious kick to his skull and Derek fell backwards once again with one hand pressed against his head.

Derek recognized the look the man had in his eyes, either he had to kill this man or the man was going to kill him. He had seen looks like this before in other people he had confronted, but, they were all unsubs. Derek calmly eyed both sides of the man's thick, quivering neck deciding where to hit him, the jugular? Or his carotid? Another choice was his chest cavity which would send his heart into a misfire and kill him.

Derek managed to stand straight up with blood running down the side of his face, he could feel his hatred swell within him as he stared at the drunken man before him. Derek scoffed when the man whipped a blade at Derek, he was disappointed by the man's choice of weapon; he knew that with one shot he could kill him, a snap of the spine, a crushed artery, either way he was in major shit.

He threw a punch at Derek and he easily sidestepped it before aiming a meaty kick at his groin making him hunch over in pain, Derek then picked the man up and slammed his head into the wall over and over again until he broke through the wall, maybe his head too; when he was finished, Derek threw the man onto the ground.

When Derek turned away, when he least expected it, the man reenergized just enough to plunge his knife into his back; the man got up from the floor with blood gushing from his head and nos. His scream of fury actually drowned the music still ripping from the sound system somewhere in the house, first his fist connected to his head, then his face knocking him to the ground.

Before he blacked out completely, his final thought was simple: _I love you, Emily._

"Ti avevo detto di tenerlo in vita! Ho bisogno di lui!" Grace stormed into the room, yelling at her man who was trying to stop the blood which continued to gush from his head as she stared at Derek who lay motionless on the ground. His blood staining the white floor.

**DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMLY DEMILY **

Emily took a deep breath as they walked through the hotel; she knew that they would have noticed one of the SUV's missing from the parking lot; that was the not so pleasant part of working with a bunch of profilers. She knew what was going to happen when she told them that they were married; Garcia would freak out, Reid would be utterly confused as to why he hadn't noticed before, JJ and Rossi would be happy and Hotch would most likely pull the 'it is against protocol but I will do my best' speech.

But, she was willing to risk it if it meant finding her husband.

Emily left the girls in the hallway with Nicole, she didn't want to bring them into the room with her just yet; "There she is! What package did you have to pick up?" JJ smiled at her, her smile quickly faded just as quickly as it came when she saw the serious look on her face.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked her. "You have been really out of sorts since Derek went missing, I knew you two were close, but you are taking this harder than anybody else here."

Emily laughed as she sat down on the chair by the door; "You know, as profilers…I am slightly disappointed that you didn't figure it out before; I mean, I am glad that we hid it well enough to keep it a secret this long."

"Keep what a secret?" Hotch asked her.

"Okay, you can bring them in!" Emily yelled loud enough so that Nicole would hear her, a couple of minutes later, she brought the sleeping toddlers into the room; Garcia squealed at the sight of the sleeping babies, she got up and quietly approached them.

"They are adorable!" Garcia squealed quietly, admiring them as they slept. "Whose are they?" She asked.

"They're mine." Emily said quietly, everybody's glances immediately went from the girls to Emily. "Ours, Derek and I have been married for the past two years now, we had the girls last year, they are the reason that we need to find him."

"What do you mean?" JJ asked catching on, but, not quite there yet.

"I need you to help me find my husband." Emily said, looking up at them as tears streamed down her face.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay, chapter 4! Yay! Read and review, tell me what you thought!**

"You never told me exactly why you work for Grace." Derek said to Danielle, the young girl they had 'hired' to treat his stab wound, she had been in and out of his room constantly for the past day at least.

They had become good friends.

"I'll put it as simply as I can," She said as she wrapped the gauze around his hips until it covered his wound enough that it stopped the bleeding, she didn't really know what she was doing but she knew her basic first aid. "My parents died when I was a little girl and Grace's parents took me in, gave me a home and a life; I can't hurt her when I owe her family everything for saving my life."

"Do you know what her father did? He killed my friend's wife, shot her in her home."

"And he killed him, I know." Danielle said, putting the cloth in the basin of warm water. Derek watched as his blood lifted off of the cloth and tinted the water a pinkish color; "Why did Grace kidnap me?" Derek asked her. "I mean, if Hotch killed her father. Why take me when she could have just as easily taken him?"

"She needed you out of the way." Danielle said, standing up and approaching the door.

"Why?"

"I think you know the answer to that." She replied, bending down and picking up something off of the floor, she re-entered the room and placed them down where Derek was sitting; "Clean sheets and a new pillow."

Derek watched her confused as she walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind herself; Derek had been using the support beam on the roof to do some exercises to strengthen his muscles, it was the least he could do while he was locked in here. Derek winced out of pain as he stood up before picking up the sheets, he was about to lay the sheet down when something hard fell out and hit the ground with a loud _thump_; Derek looked down to find something that he hadn't expected.

A gun.

She was giving him a way out.

**DEMIY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY **

JJ watched her friend as she walked into the hotel's conference room carrying both babies, her gun and a diaper bag, Emily looked around the room and found that three of the Agents that came to Austin were now MIA; "Where is Reid?" She asked.

"He went to the crime scene with the Chief and some of his cadets to see if Derek left anything when he was abducted." Hotch explained to her, motioning her over to the other side of the room; "Can you watch them?" JJ nodded as Emily followed Hotch.

"You brought your kids into the field in the middle of an _active federal _case?" Hotch questioned her when the others were out of ear shot.

"I really had no other choice, Hotch." Emily ran a hand through her hair. "We don't know who these people are, let alone if the cases are connected; what I do know is that they manage to abduct my husband effortlessly, without us knowing, anybody who knows him _knows_ he doesn't go down easily…I don't know what these people are capable of, my girls are safer here with us than at home where they are vulnerable and exposed."

Hotch stared at Emily for a long moment before replying; "Okay, but you are taking care of them. Don't make a habit of this."

They turned around and approached to see Rossi on all fours beside JJ, playing with the girls. Emily was kind of surprised when she initially saw him, David Rossi didn't seem like the type to get all 'touchy feely' over a baby, but there he was, talking in baby talk.

"They are energetic, aren't they?" Emily smiled at the sight of her two friends lying on the floor talking to her daughters.

"Very." JJ laughed as she tickled Ava.

"How old are they?" Rossi asked, standing up as Ella waddled over to her mother and motioned for her to pick her up; "Almost one." Emily replied, adjusting her daughter's shirt.

"Can I—," Hotch hesitated as he approached the two, "Can I hold her?"

Emily looked at him surprised; "Yeah. Sure."

Hotch never acted maternal when he was out in the field, but, as he looked down into her eyes and smiled as she cooed up at him with her almost toothless grin, he felt something; "Well aren't you cute, miss…?"

"Ella." JJ said as she stood up and dusted herself off. JJ jumped a little as her cell started to vibrate in her pocket; she looked down at the caller ID before answering and exiting the room. JJ returned a moment earlier, she walked up to Emily; "They found somebody sneaking around the crime scene, Em, you're with me."

"But, what about the gir—"

"Hotch and Garcia will take care of them, come on!"

Emily sighed; "Okay, if they get hungry I have some raisins and some cheerios in the diaper bag in the corner. If they are thirsty, I have milk ready for them all you need to do is warm it up, not to hot though and if th—"

"I had to take care of a baby once too, I know what to do. We will be fine." Hotch said hinting for Emily to leave.

**DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY **

Derek could hear Grace yelling at one of her men upstairs, she sounded seriously pissed off and he wondered what it was all about; "Dove cazzo e '? Gli ho spedito sulla commissione due ore fa, Milo, andare a trovarlo e riportarlo a me, perché io possa calci la merda fuori di lui!"

Derek turned around and looked at the window, he walked over to the indent in the wall just to investigate it, he could tell by the cracking that it wasn't very well paved over, he waited until she started yelling again to kick the drywall out of the way until he could see the wood that held the window closed; he didn't want to shoot his way out knowing that it would alert Grace and give away his intentions.

There was only one way out.

Steadying himself against the wall, balancing himself with his bum leg, he kicked down the door; giving it enough force for it to crash into the wall directly behind hit, Derek looked both ways before limping out of the room and down the hallway. He could hear some men start to yell in Italian as they ran through the house; Derek continued to limp his way down the hallway and past the living room.

"I was wondering when you were going to work up enough courage to try and escape." Grace's voice echoed through the hallway, he stopped walking and turned around to face her to quickly find out that she had a gun pointed at him. A sly smile crossed her face as she took a step closer to him; "I can't believe that you _actually_ thought you could escape."

"Drop it." Derek said, whipping the gun out from the back of his pants.

"You wouldn't shoot me, an innocent girl." Grace told him, stepping closer.

"Put the gun down." Derek growled at her, he didn't want to shoot her; it was never his first intention, but, sometimes you need to do what is right. Even if it doesn't feel that way when it's over. "I said DROP IT!"

She put her gun away and continued to walk towards him, testing him with every step; he knew that he could turn around and run, but if he did that she would just pull out her gun again and shoot him. He could hurt her, sent her heart into a fatal misfire, but what if she got too close and hurt him first?

"For the last time." Derek paused. "Put your weapon on the ground and your hands on your head."

Her eyes were so cold and fierce as she walked towards Derek, without even flinching, he took the shot; once…twice…three times…He hated the feeling that came over him when he shot a gun, he felt like the most powerful person on the earth, but at the same time he felt so cold. So lifeless. She hit the ground in slow motion, he couldn't believe what he had done until she was lying there motionless, Derek didn't bother putting his gun away.

He ran out the door as fast as he could and never looked back.

**DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY**

Emily stood in the interrogation room staring at the suspect; she stared coldly at the man before her, questions shooting through her head at a hundred miles per hour; "I don't talk to cops." The man said, slouching in his chair.

Emily laughed; "What can you tell me about why you were sneaking around the warehouse. The same warehouse where a murder took place and one of our Agents was abducted."

"I don't have to tell you nothing, I know my rights. You can't keep me here." The man replied.

"They are _dead_ they were _eaten_." Emily explained. "Now, you can probably figure out why we are so invested in this case, why we are trying to find our Agent. You would know that because anybody in their right mind would know that _eating_ a person is all kinds of wrong." She paused. "I am just trying to find the people that did this."

"Listen, bitch!" He yelled. "Like I said before, I don't talk to cops. Go get me a lawyer and then go to fucking hell!"

Emily could feel the anger rise inside of her until she snapped; she stood up and flipped his chair over, sending him flying into the wall directly behind him. He groaned in pain as she walked around the table and squatted in front of him with the crime scene pictures. "Do you have _any_ fucking idea what this is about?" Emily yelled at him, she could hear the door open and shut behind her. "You think I am just some dumb FBI Agent busting you for no reason? No. My partner is missing and _you are in my way_!"

He looked at her with a scared look on his face as she threw the pictures down onto the floor in front of him; "You don't talk to cops, but, I'm not a cop today." She paused and looked dead into his eyes. "Who do you work for?"

"I ain't going to tell you." He said nervously.

Pissed off, Emily laid the pictures out in front of him and made him look at the mangled bodies one by one; "I'm not going to ask you again. _Who do you work for_?"

"I-I don't know, she hardly shows her face when we are around." He said, stumbling over his words. "All I know is that she has some _serious _shit against you guys."

"It's a woman?"

He nodded.

"What is her name? How did she know where to find us?"

"Her name is Grace, that is all I know, and It didn't take a genius to find you guys. You are all over the fucking news." He paused. "That and she got some strange phone calls during the night all the time."

"From who?"

"I-I don't know, some men with foreign accents? It sounded like some messed up version of Italian most of the time." He paused. "They were always up to something; I wouldn't be surprised if they did that crazy shit." He said, pointing to the pictures she had laid out in front of him.

"Good, I believe you…" Emily said, getting dangerously close to his face. "Now you are going to give me her address."

"Four eighty three Henlow Ave…There is an abandoned hospital at the end that is where you will find her. I can't grantee he will be there though, they probably notice me missing."

Emily exhaled sharply as she stood up, she motioned for the Cadet in the room to take him back to lockup as she exited the room just to meet JJ's concerned face; "I didn't know there was a side like that to you."

"There is when it comes to the people I love." Emily told her as they exited the police station and walked to their vehicle. They called the rest of the team on the way to the hospital and relayed the information to them; Hotch tried to get Emily to stay back and not go into the field, but she refused.

She needed this.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, lights flashing and sirens blaring; they all knew that it wouldn't be pleasant when they entered the hospital, in fact, since he had been missing for so long they were told not to get their hopes up considering what they had found in the warehouse just days earlier. Hotch motioned for Prentiss, JJ and Reid to go into the house with the SWAT team they had recruited and they would check the exterior.

They did as instructed.

No explosives were detected as they slowly made their way through the hospital, with Prentiss in front and JJ behind her, they headed into the hospital. They had to climb over more rock and dirt than once would consider possible, once they had cleared the house and had the majority of the men in custody, they made their way out of the house.

Emily stood there in the sun when something dawned on her, where was Derek? She looked down at the ground to notice something that they hadn't before, a blood trail leading into the forest; "Guys, I've got something." Emily yelled out as she followed the trail into the woods, she picked up her pace when she noticed the blood pools start to get bigger and closer together.

He was hurt.

He was slowing down.

"Derek!" Emily screamed as his motionless body came into view and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she immediately dropped to her knees at his side and felt for a pulse as tears streamed down her face. She took his cold hands in hers as the rest of the team joined her; "He's not breathing! I need medics over here!" Hotch yelled.

"Starting CPR." Rossi replied. "One, two, three, four, five, breathe. One, two, three, four, five, breathe."

"Emily, come with me." JJ said helping her friend who stood straight up; "I think I'm going to be sick." Emily said as she ran for the bush where she violently threw up what felt like everything she had ate in the entire month. Once she was finished, she collapsed into JJ's arms, screaming and crying hysterically to the point where she started to hyperventilate.

"Shhh, Emily, listen, I need you to breathe. Okay?" JJ tried to soothe her. "Deep breaths, in and out." JJ looked up at Hotch and Rossi as the Paramedics took over, intubating him and attaching him to oxygen, Hotch looked at JJ and shook his head.

Emily watched, horrified, as they lifted her husband onto a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance wishing…

Praying.

That he wouldn't leave her.

**Authors Note: DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUHHHH! Haha. Cliff hanger! Alright, tell me what you thought! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay, here is another chapter! Sorry it has taken me so long to update...We moved to a new house, and I got a new job. Life is just chaotic right now. So, R and R! **

Your husband is strong; they had told Emily when Derek was out of surgery, your husband is a fighter. It wasn't something that she didn't already know though, Derek had always been that way; he came off initially as a player but when it came down to it, he would give his life to save someone else's.

He was a hero.

And it was one of the many things she loved about him.

Emily was nervous as she walked down the hallway towards Derek's hospital room, he had been in the hospital for three days now and conscious for two; but, this was the first time since he was admitted that she was going to visit him. JJ had offered to come with her to the hospital, just in case she needed someone there, but Emily declined her offer; Emily needed to do this by herself, not as his colleague but as his wife and that was something she couldn't do with other people there.

People who would be leaning over her shoulder every five seconds asking if she was 'okay'.

"Hey there, mama." Derek smiled at her as she entered the room; "Well, looks like someone is feeling better."

"Yeah! These drugs are fantastic!" Derek laughed.

Emily smiled in response, knowing that he would see through it just as quickly as she pulled it out, and she did; "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emily replied quickly as she dug through her purse to retrieve the book and the Sudoku that she had brought to keep him entertained in the hospital until he was discharged; "I know that 'nothing', Emily, and it is most defiantly something."

"I said it was nothing, Derek." She snapped.

"Em, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Fuck no! I am the farthest thing from okay!" Emily paused, slamming the book onto the chair nearest to her before turning back to him with tears streaming down her face, "I held your hand while you bled out in the middle of the forest, Derek, I held your hand and watched my husband die. And you are asking me if I am okay?"

Derek sighed as he watched his wife cry, Emily was a relatively strong woman who rarely showed her emotions besides anger, but when she cried; it broke Derek's heart to see her in that much pain; being careful not to get tangled in the wires that connected Derek to the IV and the morphine, he opened his arms motioning for Emily to lay down beside him. She snuggled into his good side and rested her head on his chest, a small smile came to her face when she could hear his heartbeat fill his ears; "I thought I'd lost you." Emily sniffled into his chest.

"Baby girl, you know that I would never leave you." He told her as he placed a kiss on her head.

It felt good to be back in his arms again.

**DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY **

Hotch frowned at the microwave as the bottles spun around slowly as Ava shifted restlessly against his hip talking to herself, squirming against him, the microwave beeped and Hotch took the bottles out and dripped it on his wrist to find it too hot.

He could hear Ella start to cry in the other room; "Hotch! Are the bottles ready yet?" Garcia called out, "This baby girl's screaming is driving me crazy!"

"It'll be ready in a minute!" Hotch replied as Ava reached for the bottle just to be pulled away from it, she pouted and started to cry; "Don't worry, it'll be ready soon."

With nothing else to do, he started to spin Ava around in circles, holding her away from his body he began to sway and shake Ava every couple of seconds; she began to laugh and he smiled at her. They continued to dance when Ava opened her mouth and emptied her stomach contents all over his suit. Laughing, he grabbed the two bottles which had cooled off enough and exited the kitchen and approached Garcia.

Hotch stuck Ava in her playpen before handing both of them their bottles, Garcia spun around to see him standing there with puke all over his suit, she shot him a confused look; "Yeah, I'm going to clean it up." He said with a slight smile on his face before spinning around and going to his room.

**DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY DEMILY **

"So, how are my babies?" Derek asked his wife as she sat across the room reading a book, gently putting the book down, she got up from her seat and walked over to him; "They're okay, they miss their daddy."

"I miss them two."

Emily sighed as she sat down on the edge of his bed, they both sat there in silence until Derek looked over at her and gently caressed her face with his thumb; "You are gorgeous." He told her as he lowered his thumb to trace her lips, seeing her shiver at his touch, her eyes darkened; she reached up and captured his lips in a sloppy kiss, with her hands going into his hair.

He tasted exactly the way she remembered, soft and real, he could feel her lips nip at his bottom lip; he pushed his tongue into her mouth, no longer bothering with trying to be gentle causing her to rock against him, he placed a hand on her hip before kissing his way along her jaw and down her neck.

"God, I missed you, Derek." Emily moaned as he moved back to her mouth, he groaned when she slipped her tongue into his mouth, she smiled as his hand moved from his hip up her curves and to her breast where he cupped it tenderly.

"Tease." She groaned.

"Oh, I'm the tease." He laughed in response. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," Emily replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "But you _never_ scare me like that again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

**Authors Note: Okay, tell me what you thought! I know it wasn't the best chapter I've written, sorry about that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sorry it has been so long since I've update, life just got in the way. Please, R and R! **

_Something isn't right, we are missing something...Something isn't right._ Emily kept repeating over and over again in her head, she had been going over the case file for at least an hour with the nagging feeling that something was off, and she couldn't put her finger on it just yet; the team knew that an Unsub wouldn't just abduct someone out of the blue for no apparent reason.

There was always a reason.

She just needed to figure out what that reason was.

Grace Foyet was the daughter of a famous serial killer and they all knew that she wouldn't have gone down without a fight unless it wasn't finished, she looked up at the twins who were still fast asleep in their playpens before she looked at the clock which read four thirty a.m. and she knew that they would be up in about a half hour for their bottle. Emily was exhausted, she loved her daughters but she also loved getting some sleep at night, but that wasn't the case with having twin toddlers; it was double the mess, double the diaper changing, double everything.

Emily hadn't gotten more than two hours of sleep in weeks.

Sighing, she went over the case file again as she recollected her conversation with the subject they had found wandering around the crime scene; _Emily stood in the interrogation room staring at the suspect; she stared coldly at the man before her, questions shooting through her head at a hundred miles per hour; "I don't talk to cops." The man said, slouching in his chair._

_Emily laughed; "What can you tell me about why you were sneaking around the warehouse. The same warehouse where a murder took place and one of our Agents was abducted."_

_"I don't have to tell you nothing, I know my rights. You can't keep me here." The man replied._

_"They are __dead__ they were __eaten__." Emily explained. "Now, you can probably figure out why we are so invested in this case, why we are trying to find our Agent. You would know that because anybody in their right mind would know that __eating__ a person is all kinds of wrong." She paused. "I am just trying to find the people that did this."_

_"Listen, bitch!" He yelled. "Like I said before, I don't talk to cops. Go get me a lawyer and then go to fucking hell!"_

_Emily could feel the anger rise inside of her until she snapped; she stood up and flipped his chair over, sending him flying into the wall directly behind him. He groaned in pain as she walked around the table and squatted in front of him with the crime scene pictures. "Do you have __any__ fucking idea what this is about?" Emily yelled at him, she could hear the door open and shut behind her. "You think I am just some dumb FBI Agent busting you for no reason? No. My partner is missing and __you are in my way__!"_

_He looked at her with a scared look on his face as she threw the pictures down onto the floor in front of him; "You don't talk to cops, but, I'm not a cop today." She paused and looked dead into his eyes. "Who do you work for?"_

_"I ain't going to tell you." He said nervously._

_Pissed off, Emily laid the pictures out in front of him and made him look at the mangled bodies one by one; "I'm not going to ask you again. __Who do you work for__?"_

_"I-I don't know, she hardly shows her face when we are around." He said, stumbling over his words. "All I know is that she has some __serious __shit against you guys."_

_"It's a woman?"_

_He nodded._

_"What is her name? How did she know where to find us?"_

_"Her name is Grace, that is all I know, and it didn't take a genius to find you guys. You are all over the fucking news." He paused. "That and she got some strange phone calls during the night all the time."_

_"From who?"_

_"I-I don't know, some men with foreign accents? It sounded like some messed up version of Italian most of the time." He paused. "They were always up to something; I wouldn't be surprised if they did that crazy shit." He said, pointing to the pictures she had laid out in front of him. _

"That man." Emily gasped as she dug through the papers that were scattered across her bed to find the set of pictures the police had taken of the man and she carefully studied them; he was considerably well dressed, a pair of jeans, a nice golf shirt and a pair of black dress shoes. She remembered smelling some cologne on him when she interrogated him and his hair was nicely done. Emily swiftly stood up and made her way across the room to the door that connected her room to JJ and Garcia's; she opened the door and turned on the lights.

"What the hell?" Garcia exclaimed, quickly sitting up and rubbing her eyes to adjust to the harsh light that was now filling the room.

"Em? What are you doing?" JJ asked groggily, looking at her friend with very sleepy eyes.

"Jayje, do you remember the man we interrogated? The one that the police caught wandering around the crime scene?" Emily asked her friend; "Yeah, what about him?" JJ yawned in response.

"Did you notice how nicely dressed he was? Jeans, a nice shirt and dress shoes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the men we have arrested don't look very psychotic to me."

"What about that chick that Derek killed before he escaped? What about her?" Garcia asked, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up; "Derek said that she tested him, that she was testing him to see whether he would shoot her or not. That doesn't scream psychotic that just says suicide by cop."

"So, the man is our—" JJ started.

"Missing link to solving this case. He is our Unsub." Emily finished as she heard her daughters start to cry in the other room.

Emily warmed up the girls bottles and was feeding them when a knock came at the door, Emily sighed and put Ella back in the playpen with her bottle before approaching the door and opening it to see a package sitting on the floor in front of her door, Emily looked both ways down the hallway to find nobody there so she bent down and picked up the package to find it unusually light; knowing that it was too small and too light to be a bomb, she started to open the package and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

_It isn't over._

_This is just the beginning._

Emily's breath hitched when she saw what she had feared the most, she opened the piece of paper the rest of the way to find a picture of her, taken God knows where with a target drawn on her head. Her heart started to race as she turned to face her daughters who were playing with the toys that she had given them, what was going to happen to them?

More importantly, what was going to happen to her?

**Authors note: Alright, tell me what you thought! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
